


Cuddle buddies

by JasFiction



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/pseuds/JasFiction
Summary: Miranda needs to learn to be affectionate....
Relationships: Doug/Nigel Kipling, Emily Charlton/Serena, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 16
Kudos: 173
Collections: 5sk





	Cuddle buddies

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Copines câlines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454417) by [Fausta88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausta88/pseuds/Fausta88)



"I should do what?" Miranda asked once more, surely, she had misheard her therapist.

"Oh, come on Miranda, let me explain: A cuddle group is a structured workshop that explores affection, intimacy, boundaries and verbal and non-verbal communication. It is a non-sexual event in which you can meet new people in a relaxing environment. There is no pressure, but I'm sure it would do you some good."

"This is the most ridiculous thing I've heard in my entire life, Michelle," Miranda stated, grabbing her coat and purse to leave since it was the end of her session.

"Just think about it, Miranda. I would highly recommend it. Plus, we both know you don't get nearly enough affection since your divorce. And before you say it, your children don't count. I mean somewhere you can simply let go." Michelle tried to convince Miranda.

"How do you know I am not dating anyone right now?" Miranda asked stalking towards the door, slightly offended.

Michelle smirked. "Firstly, you wouldn't be here nearly as much as you are now. Secondly, you would have told me. And thirdly and lastly, I know where your heart belongs. So, will I see you next Tuesday?"

"Fine. And I want to say, I don't like you very much today." Miranda left the therapist's office quickly.

"I know the truth hurts sometimes," Michelle called out after her with some amusement. She knew Miranda wasn't serious about not liking her but she also knew how hard it is when someone told you the truth about things you shove into the far recesses of the mind.

**XXXX**

"Nigel I am very happy with the result of the photoshoot, there are a lot of photos to choose from," Miranda stated, going over the pictures for an article in the next issue of Runway.

"I think so too. Things went rather well." Nigel smiled happily. "I'll head back to the art department now. Just send the file over with your final selections." He turned but stopped at the door. "Oh, and one more thing, I'd love to invite you home for my birthday this weekend. Are you free?"

"That will be perfect actually. It's Richard's weekend with the girls. So, I'll be there to celebrate with you. Text me the details." Miranda continued to work on her laptop and spoke without looking up.

Privately, she was happy to have something to do on what would be yet another lonely weekend without her Bobbsey's.

"I will. I'll send them to you later today." Nigel said as he was about to leave.

"Nigel wait, I...uhm...I am grateful that you forgave me for Paris and that we were able to remain friends." Miranda admitted truthfully.

"Miranda, please don't apologise. It took me a while but I understood why you had to act that way. I forgave you and I am sure my time to shine will come. My pay check is already a lot shinier thanks to the generous raise." Nigel chuckled.

"Well, I suppose I don't need to bring a present for your birthday if you're that rich?" Miranda teased, relieved her friend, of almost a decade, was so forgiving.

"Woah, now I didn't say that," Nigel exclaimed, acting serious for a moment until his laughter got the better of him as Miranda chuckled.

"Get out of here. I'll have work to do and I'm certain you do too." Miranda looked up and dismissed him with a flick of her wrist and a smile.

**XXXX**

The pictures were selected quickly and Miranda gave the file to her assistant and sent her to Nigel.

She thought about her last session with Michelle.

Maybe Michelle was right and she should just try one of the cuddle classes. Opening Google, she was seriously surprised that this was a thing.

Deciding she had nothing to lose, Miranda picked a session at an address that was on the other side of town, where it was unlikely, she'd come across someone she knew. The session would be held on that Friday evening so she would, at least, have time to recover over the weekend if it ended up being a disaster.

She called the organisers to make sure the session would be confidential. The woman she spoke to was friendly and calmed her with reassurances that everyone who attended agreed to and signed papers that would secure the privacy of themselves and the other participants.

Miranda sighed. At least she wouldn't have to deal with the press finding out.

XXXX

Friday night came by faster than she anticipated and finishing her work easily, Miranda sat in the car as Roy drove her towards her cuddling group therapy appointment.

She couldn't believe she'd agreed to do something like this, it was total nonsense, but she was not one to quit. She'd gotten to the point that she'd try anything to ease her loneliness and banish the thoughts she was lone and unloved from out of her mind.

Maybe she'd find herself distracted from thoughts of a certain someone. The one who had left her so abruptly in Paris.

Andrea - the girl never really left her mind and she couldn't get those beautiful eyes out of her head. Her heart stung every time she thought of the stunning brunette.

There were things left unsaid between them and she wished for nothing more than to reconnect with the younger woman.

She couldn't of course, her pride wouldn't let her make the first move and she was sure Andrea hated her sufficiently that she would never want to even be in the same room as her. The one time she had seen her, right after Paris, she'd momentarily considered stopping to talk to her.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Roy came to a stop outside a nondescript building. Miranda ordered him to wait until she'd told him otherwise and stepping from the car, stalked into the building where she was greeted warmly by the cuddle coach, Lucy.

"Miranda, welcome." Lucy smiled and moved in to hug her.

Miranda stiffened in her arms and pulled back quickly. "Wow, I didn't realise the hugging started so quickly." She mumbled.

Lucy grinned and handed her a sheath of paperwork and Miranda filled it out. She was highly uncomfortable with the situation already.

When everybody had finally arrived, they sat in a circle and Lucy started to speak. "I would like to welcome everyone. Some of you are familiar with the process here. For the new arrivals, we go around and hug everyone hello before we settle into a group hug. You are free to hug as long as you want and need to."

Miranda looked around and saw everyone getting up to hug one another but when a creepy, sweaty man made his way towards her, she saw red. "Hell no. I can't do this." She ran for the hills, leaving the building quickly and was relieved to find Roy waiting right in front of the building. "Get me home." She whispered as she slid into the car.

When she reached home, Miranda settled in the den and her mind looped over one question.

Was she not capable of being compassionate and loving?

It always felt so easy to hug her children and show them affection and yet not so much with her husband's and friends. She kept her colleagues at arm's length and strangers, well, she didn't even want to talk to them never mind hug them.

Miranda started to cry and pulled up her legs on the couch to bury her face in her knees. How she wished someone would hug her right now.

The doe-eyed Andrea was the one that always sprang to mind when she thought about having someone hold her and soothe her. But who was she kidding? Andrea had left her, she was half her age, they had no contact and what would a vibrant young woman want with a frumpy old fridge bitch like her?

The thoughts distressed her more and more and she continued to sob.

**XXXX**

The next day wasn't any better and she thought about calling Michelle for an emergency session. Her doubts had her thinking she didn't deserve that either.

Instead, she slouched around the house, unwilling to take care of herself. She didn't eat and her makeup was smeared. She didn't even care about the book.

And yet when she finally checked her phone the calendar popped up a reminder about Nigel's Birthday party.

Nigel: 6 pm dinner and cocktails.

Miranda was in no mood to celebrate, but since she didn't want to lose her one friend in the world, she told herself to get a grip and get ready for the day. She would try to put a smile on her face and be a good friend to Nigel.

She picked up his present, which had been put in a beautiful little bag with a cute wrap.

Miranda was sure Nigel would be happy with the new cologne, Prada's 'L'Hommes'. He loved all of Prada's colognes so she knew she couldn't go wrong with the scent.

She smiled when she set the present down in the foyer so she wouldn't forget it, and went upstairs and finished getting ready before she left to go to the party.

**XXXX**

Upon arriving at Nigel's loft, the party was in full swing and she couldn't stop her smile as Nigel rushed towards her and brushed air-kisses against her cheeks.

She had been right; he was happy about the new cologne and Nigel hugged her tightly and gave her another round of air kisses to thank her.

Miranda couldn't believe how good the hug felt and was thankful she had come to the party.

She was surprised by how good it was to be with true friends who appreciated her and decided she would try to do this more often.

Extracting herself from Nigel, she went into the kitchen to get herself a drink. Nigel's parties were always casual and people just served themselves but Miranda enjoyed that.

There weren't too many people either. Just Serena and Emily, who Miranda was sure were now dating. Nigel and his new boyfriend Douglas.

"Do you need help, Miranda. Should I mix you up a nice cocktail?" Nigel asked spotting her in the kitchen.

"I'm fine with a Gin and tonic, for now, thank you, Nigel." Miranda offered a small smile, hoping it would reassure him.

"Miranda, what's wrong with you lately?" Nigel asked suddenly.

They had always been comfortable about discussing private matters and he was the only one Miranda trusted with details of her personal life, but this was a question that threw her, simply because no one ever asked her how she was other than her therapist or people who wanted things from her.

"Why, I'm fine Nigel." Miranda tried to fake another smile but failed miserably.

"Yeah, I can see that. Now spill it. Are you still seeing Michelle?" Nigel was the only one who knew about her regular therapy sessions.

"I do, but we don't need to discuss this at your party." Miranda shook her head.

"Well, I want to discuss it, Miranda. You know, I love you very much and I just want you to be happy?" Nigel spoke quietly.

They were the words that allowed Miranda to melt and open up to her friend. "That's exactly what's wrong, Nigel. I miss having someone in my life who loves me. Truly loves me. Someone who touches me and hugs me. And I don't talk about my children but a companion or friends." a single tear trickled down her cheek. She didn't let Nigel talk but continued. "You won't believe what I did. I, the dragon lady, went to a group cuddle session my therapist recommended. Can you believe it? I left before anyone but the coach could hug me. I don't want strangers hugging me, but someone I know and someone who I'm fond of." She admitted.

Nigel cleared his throat to speak when someone interrupted them.

"Hey, Nige, happy birthday. I'm sorry to disturb, but I wanted to get a drink." Andy gave him a big hug and smacked a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, doll. I'm so glad you could make it after all." Nigel said.

"Yup, my article is done and I made the deadline so I'm free as a bird." Andy pulled free and as if noticing Miranda for the first time, walked towards her.

"I am sure you can fix yourself your drink, Six." Nigel grinned and left the kitchen to let them have some privacy. He knew they had a lot to discuss after Paris.

"Hello, Miranda. It's really good to see you." Andy smiled and sat across from Miranda at the breakfast bar.

"Is it, Andrea?" Miranda asked, the hurt clear in her voice.

"Yes, Miranda. It is." Andy stated firmly. "Look, I...I wanted the chance to apologise for the way I left." She admitted. "It wasn't right and certainly not at all professional, and although I had my reasons, I should have left the correct notice rather than running away, Miranda." She reached over and tried to grab Miranda's hand. "I am truly sorry."

Miranda tore it away from her reach.

"Right, I forgot. Never touch the dragon lady." Andy muttered and turned away to fix herself a drink.

"What? Who said I'm not to be touched?" Miranda spat.

"Well, it's one of many unspoken rules for your assistants. And I'm sorry to have eavesdropped, but I overheard what you said to Nigel about hugging people." Andy sighed. "You know when you act cold and distant people won't approach you because they'll fear your rejection, even when you only reject people because you're scared off being hurt." She stated boldly.

"How dare..." Miranda grew offended but she was cut off immediately.

"Hang on a minute. I don't want to offend you, I just want to tell you what I see, plus I have an offer." Andy took a deep breath. "If you could ever see it in your heart to forgive me for Paris, we could try and build a friendship." She swallowed hard. "We could get to know each other, and then once you feel comfortable with me, we could hug hello and goodbye."

"And what do you get out of all this?" Miranda asked suspiciously.

"I get the best part of all. I gain a friend, a great one too, so Nigel tells me. It's a win-win situation. What do you say?" Andy smiled brightly and held up her glass to clink it with Miranda in agreement.

Miranda couldn't believe what she was hearing and how bold the young woman had become in their time apart. "You are something else, Andrea." She shook her head. "Alright, agreed. So, how do we do this?" Miranda asked, feeling almost helpless.

"So, we'll exchange numbers. I, for one, still have yours. And then we text or call each other if we experience something we want to talk about. For example, if I get a great opportunity for a new article, or if someone annoys me, I'll tell you and you'll give me advice and vice versa." Andy grinned. "And we can meet up as often as we want for dinner, a glass of wine and so on." She said.

Miranda took a sip of her drink and rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright. So, you are serious?" Andy nodded her head furiously. "And you wish to pursue a friendship with me?" She asked once again not believing someone would do this of their own free will.

"Yes, of course, Miranda. I will prove it. Stand up." Miranda looked at her confused but obeyed. "Now close your eyes. Trust me, Miranda, I won't hurt you or embarrass you." Andy said her voice soothing.

"I know you wouldn't, Andrea," Miranda admitted and smiled as she closed her eyes.

Andy walked over to her and stood behind her. She touched her arms and slid her hands to her fingers. "Is this okay?" She whispered.

Miranda shuddered but nodded.

Andy laced her fingers and brought them around Miranda to hug her from behind. "How's this?" She asked as she pulled her flush against her and squeezed her close.

"It feels awfully good for once." Miranda relaxed and inhaled deeply as she enjoyed the moment they were sharing.

Andy let go slowly and clasped one of Miranda's hands as she circled her to stand in front of her. "Well then, friends?"

Miranda nodded and smiled.

"Good. You better get used to this." Andy said and pulled her close to hug her once more. Miranda's arms remained stiff by her side. "You can hug me back, you know. I promise it won't hurt." Andy chuckled.

Oh, if she Andrea knew how much it would hurt if she lost her again. Miranda started to raise her arms as the door of the kitchen swung open and they both parted like they'd been burned.

"You guys coming? Dinner will be served in a second." Nigel said winking at the two women. "You can continue to cuddle later. By the way, I have a big couch." He said as he left the two women blushing.

**XXXX**

They had a lovely dinner and afterwards, Andy did flop on Nigel's big couch. "Oh my God, I'm so full, Nige. I loved the food though. It was delicious."

Nigel and Miranda got up too and Nigel nudged her towards the young woman on the couch. "Go to her." He urged in a whisper.

Miranda looked back at him with a glare but Nigel just glared right back and she wasn't quite used to that. She made her way over to Andy as the others cleaned the table. "May I?" She asked.

Andy nodded and Miranda sat next to the young woman. Andy held her stomach and grabbed Miranda's hand. "Wasn't the food delicious Miranda? I loved how they marinated the salmon. I've never had it that way before."

Miranda finally relaxed and leaned back, looking almost comfortable. "I agree, it was a delightful meal." She smiled happily, delighted by how easy Andy was making it for them to reconnect. "Can we talk about Paris some more?" She asked as Andy caressed her hand lightly.

"Of course, we are friends now. We can talk about everything." Andy advised her.

Miranda talked about the incident and explained why she acted the way she did and how she had made things right with Nigel.

Andy felt the need to explain why she left and how she felt. "Miranda, this feels good. I am glad we can talk about this and work things out. It makes me feel a lot more content and I feel closer to you, because I can feel you aren't acting like my boss any more, but seeing me as an equal. It's nice."

Miranda smiled at Andy's words. "Well, I guess my therapy sessions are finally paying off." She said and they chuckled together.

Miranda checked her watch and frowned. "I should go home. I have the book to go over tomorrow and the twins will be home for lunch. Although I really would like to extend the time we are sharing." She pointed between herself and Andy.

She couldn't stop her smile when Andy offered one of her brightest ones. "Well, we can anytime we want now, remember. I'm just a phone call away." Andy assured her.

Miranda got up and said her goodbyes to everyone.

When it was Andy's turn, she was greeted with one of her biggest smiles and opened her arms. "Bring it on." She said like a dork.

Miranda rolled her eyes and hugged the younger woman gently before leaving.

"Alright, Andy, Spill. Nigel gave us a small heads up but what are you now, friends?" Serena asked. Emily stood curiously beside her.

"Oh, yes. We are friends with hugging benefits." Andy chuckled and the others joined in.

**XXXX**

When Miranda got home, she smiled and felt somewhat content. She thought about how absurd but also how easy it was to pursue this friendship with Andrea.

Getting ready for bed quickly, since it was now after midnight, Miranda checked her phone. When she saw a message waiting from Andy she smiled and settled in her bed to read it.

_ Hey Miranda, _

_ I wanted to thank you for a wonderful evening. I consider myself very lucky that you forgave me for Paris and that we can pursue this new friendship. I hope you have sweet dreams and a wonderful Sunday with your girls. And remember I'm just a phone call away. _

_ Andrea _

Miranda found herself grinning like a lovesick fool and typed quickly to answer the beautiful brunette.

_ Dear Andrea, _

_ I found it quite acceptable to have met you again and to have this opportunity to reconnect. If I am perfectly honest, I have missed you. I still have to get used to all the hugs though. So be considerate, please. I hope you got home alright. _

_ MP _

It wasn't very long after that she received an answer.

_ I didn't go home. I decided to crash on Nigel's couch. And as an FYI, I have missed you too. Very much so. And the thing with the hugs is pretty easy. We will just need to practice a lot. ;) _

_ xoxo Andy _

Miranda smiled and put her cell on the nightstand next to her

Somehow, she knew she was sure she'd be getting a great night's sleep that night.

**XXXX**

The next day Andy received another text from Miranda.

_ Would you like to come over for a late lunch? The girls cancelled on me. They won't be home before dinner. _

_ MP _

Andy sent a quick text and agreed. She left Nigel's as quickly as she could to go home, shower and change.

She was thrilled to have contact with the editor again. To be physically closer to her was an incredible bonus and she couldn't wait to hug the older woman again.

When she left her apartment, she wasn't surprised when Roy greeted her. "She's expecting you, Ms Andy." He smiled as she grinned at him.

"I can see that. Hello Roy, it's so good to see you again." Andy hugged him before she slid into the backseat.

Twenty minutes later, after filling Roy in on her new job, they arrived at the Townhouse and she hurried up the stairs. The door was opened by Miranda before she'd even had the chance to ring the doorbell.

"Miranda!" The soft exclamation was all Andy could say as she pushed the editor backwards and kicking the door shut, hugged her, squeezing her tightly against her.

"Woah...wow. What a greeting." Miranda gasped. After a couple of seconds, she relaxed into Andy's arms.

Andy let her purse drop down and hugged Miranda warmly once again. "Put your arms around me, Miranda. Hugging is not a one-way street. It doesn't have to be anyways." She said, pulling back to look at the older woman.

When Miranda smiled and nodded, Andy moved in again and embraced the editor, caressing her back in soothing circles.

Miranda raised her arms and let her hands sit on Andy's hips. She could either push her away in that position or slide them around her to hold on to her. She was fighting an inner war with herself until she heard the young woman.

"Let go, Miranda, come on. I won't bite. Unless it's what you want." Andy whispered teasingly.

Miranda could hear the smile in her voice. She took a deep breath and slowly slid her hands around Andy. Her head was on Andy's shoulder and she finally let go and settled comfortably in Andy's arms.

"That's it, sweetheart." The endearment slipped out unconsciously. "You smell really good. I love your shampoo." Andy mumbled.

Miranda smiled in the crock of Andy's neck. She turned her head and suddenly she couldn't stop her lips. She caressed Andy's throat with her lips and slid then over her pulse point without thinking.

"You're making this hard, Miranda," Andy said as her breathing turned ragged under Miranda's gentle touch.

Suddenly Miranda pulled herself back into reality. "Oh god. I'm so sorry Andrea, I think I got carried away." She said as she pulled away and turned stiff again.

"Don't be sorry. I enjoyed it immensely." Andy said, taking the time to finally remove her coat.

Miranda took it and hung it for her in the closet as she led her into the kitchen. "I feel very relaxed in your arms, Andrea, it's just hard to let go, you know. But when I do, I get lost." She sighed as she poured them some coffee.

"I felt that. You were pretty stiff at the beginning, but I enjoy being close to you." Andy said smiling as she took the coffee.

"So, I heard you work for the New York Mirror, how's that going?" Miranda asked to distract her.

Andy jumped into the conversation and told Miranda about her work and how thankful she was for Miranda's recommendation.

They talked for what felt like an eternity and Miranda enjoyed getting closer to the woman. Not only physically but also learning about who she was. It attracted her even more to the woman. Her genuinely kind and bubbly personality made her melt a little.

"Oh my, I'm rambling on and on about my life. Tell me about you? How is it at the office? How are your babies?" Andy fired off her questions before biting her lip and blushing.

"My babies are good, although they are growing up far too quick for my liking..." Miranda started to talk a little about how the twins were doing in school and what had been going on in the office since Andy had left.

Andy looked down at her cell and frowned. "I think I have to go. I just got a new article that I have to write. Greg said he wants a rough draft by tomorrow's editorial." She sighed and stood up.

"I enjoyed our lunch very much, Andrea," Miranda stated as she stood too and led her into the foyer.

"So, did I. I'd be really happy to do this again soon," Andy said shyly putting on her coat.

"I'd like that." Miranda smiled as she held her arms out.

Andy raised her eyebrows. "Wow, Miranda, you're improving. You're now initiating a hug. I'm impressed." She teased. She pulled Miranda into her arms and squeezed the woman tightly. She inhaled Miranda's scent and sighed, feeling content. "I'll see you soon, Miranda."

**XXXX**

The two days after their impromptu lunch ran smoothly and Miranda felt calmer and more content.

"So, Miranda, did you go to the cuddle meeting?" Michelle asked when Miranda took a seat for her weekly meeting.

"Yes, I did. But I couldn't hug any of those people." Miranda said disgustedly.

Michelle sighed. "If you aren't willing to do any of the exercises that I give..." Michelle was becoming frustrated.

Miranda interrupted her. "I found someone who will meet up with me and practice physical contact. We have hugged several times and I even initiated one hug myself." She said almost proudly.

Michelle's eyes went huge. "Well, I take back what I said then. Very good, Miranda. Who is it?" She asked.

"It's my former assistant, Andrea Sachs. I met her again at our mutual friend's birthday party." Miranda admitted.

Michelle searched her notes for that name and found it. Her eyes widened again. "So, Andrea? The woman who left you in Paris three month ago and who you didn't know how you felt about?"

"That's correct, but I am now certain that I have feelings for her," Miranda added.

Michelle smiled. "This woman seems to be very good for you. Usually, you never open up or hug anyone. So please, I recommend you to keep seeing her. And practice with her. How does she feel about you, have you talked to her about that or has she said anything? " Michelle asked.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. My insecurities tell me that I'm too old and frumpy for her. But the response I get from her when we hug tells me otherwise." Miranda blushed.

She and Michelle were able to have a great therapy session and they were both pleased with the progress made.

**XXXX**

"Hey, Miranda, miss me already?" Andy asked as she answered the phone.

"I do, Andréa. I want to see you as soon as possible." Miranda admitted shyly.

"Come to my apartment. I am just on my way home and will be making some dinner. Will you join me?" Andy asked.

"Send me your address, I'll talk to my girls and advise that I will be home a little later," Miranda said and hung up without waiting for an answer.

She called the girls and told them that she'd be late and that they should order pizza and watch a movie. It was something they didn't need to be told twice. Miranda was pleased to hear that Cara was happy to stay with them until she was home. Calling for her bag and coat, she swept from Runway and entered the waiting town car.

Upon arriving at the small apartment block, Miranda went inside the building and rode up the elevator to the fifth floor. Once she got out, she saw that one door was slightly ajar and soft music was coming from inside. Peeking inside, she saw Andy singing softly to her music as she stirred whatever was cooking on the stove.

Not realising the editor was there already, Andy was startled when she felt two hands encircling her waist from behind. She covered her hands with her own and turned into Miranda's arms.

"Good evening, beautiful," Andy whispered and embraced Miranda once again.

Miranda caressed her this time and sighed. "I don't know how you do it, Andrea, but I feel really good around you. I'm happy you're back in my life." Miranda pulled back and locked eyes with the younger woman.

"Miranda, I have to be honest..." Andy was interrupted as suddenly soft lips pressed against her own and she couldn't help but kiss the editor back, her hands running down her back and cupping her ass.

"I know, darling," Miranda muttered, not needing to hear the words.

The look in Andy's eyes when she had pulled back had shown her exactly what the brunette felt. Her expressive orbs sparkled with so much love and hope, it took her breath away.

Miranda moved in again and kissed Andy once more. Their lips slid over one other's and she moaned into the slow, soft but passionate kiss.

"This is way better than hugging," Andy whispered once they parted and Miranda assaulted her neck.

"I agree...Andréa," Miranda whispered in her ear. "I want to make love to you…"

The whisper of breath was ticklish and chuckled but grasping Miranda's hand in hers she led her towards her bedroom. "I guess dinner can wait. Let's start with dessert." She whispered as she pulled her shirt over her head.

Miranda started to unbutton her blouse and licked her lips when she saw Andy in her bra.

"Here, let me help you." Andy offered and stepped in to undress the editor. They soon got rid of all their clothes except their panties and were lying in bed in a panting, tangled mess from their kissing.

Andy spoiled Miranda with caresses and kisses all over her body.

"I have missed this so much. Someone touching me and loving me." Miranda sighed as she closed her eyes and enjoyed Andy's gentle touch.

"Just someone?" Andy asked, smiling up at her from where her chin rested on her belly button.

"No, darling, it had to be you," Miranda said as she cupped the young woman's face.

Andy gave her a bright smile and pulled away to slip further down and hover over Miranda's centre. She kissed Miranda's mound gently over her panties and the editor writhed and bucked her hips in anticipation. "I've got you, sweetheart," Andy reassured her as she pulled down her panties. Once they were off Andy spread Miranda wide and made her hers. She dived right in, kissing her sensually, eating her out so well, Miranda came screaming.

"ANDREA! Oh, good God...ANDREA..." Miranda moaned loudly as she continued to climax, her hips bucking and grabbing the sheets of Andy's bed as she rode out her orgasm.

Andy swept up to kiss Miranda and was surprised when, with all her strength, she threw her aside and straddled her.

"Let me have you," Miranda demanded before kissed her passionately. She slid her pussy against Andy's crotch making Andy moan and wriggle underneath her.

"Please, take off my panties. I wanna feel your pussy on mine." Andy whimpered desperately.

Miranda happily obeyed and almost ripped off the younger woman's thong in her haste. She repositioned herself on top of Andy and started to ride her again. This time they both moaned. "Oh, Andrea, you feel divine." She husked as she slowly rode her, sliding their wet centres against each other over and over again.

"Yesss..." Andy hissed "...faster Miranda, please." She whimpered.

Miranda put her weigh on her arms and started a faster rhythm. "Like this?" She panted in Andy's ear.

"Faster..." Andy moaned again.

Miranda increased her efforts to go even faster and satisfy the younger woman and was suddenly overcome by a second orgasm. She started to jerk against Andy and moaned loudly, the noise echoing off the walls.

Watching Miranda climax again was enough to fling Andy over the edge and she came hard. She pressed Miranda's even closer, if that was even possible, and ground herself against the older woman while they slowly rode out their orgasms.

Finally pulling apart, they lay next to each other panting and spent, both stunned by the intensity of their activities.

Miranda knew she and Andrea could have remained cuddle buddies and that could have grown to them becoming the best of friends, but with work and after their love-making she was sure, they would be so much more.

**THE END**


End file.
